


Believe Me

by sillyqt



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Begging, Creampie kink, Crying Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Squirting, cumming inside, pussy slapping, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyqt/pseuds/sillyqt
Summary: You cum without Bucky’s permission
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Fem!Reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes x Fem!Reader, bucky - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Believe Me

“Fuck,” moaning as Bucky’s fingers curl inside you. Your legs spread wider trying to give him as much space as he needs. Your hand holding his wrist as he fucks you faster. His fingers wet with your slick and his cum, his metal thumb rubbing fast circles on your clit. 

Whines escaping your lips, hips moving to meet his quick thrusts of his fingers. Getting closer and closer to the edge expecting for Bucky’s fingers to slow down, but they only got faster.

Pure perfection, Bucky loved seeing you like this. Breasts rising with each breath, thighs wet with your slick and his cum, your fingers tugging on the white sheets beneath you. A sight for sore eyes. Greedy eyes stare all over your body. Watching your body lose control, nipples hard from his teasing earlier and lips swollen from wet kisses. 

Your eyes look up at him and he’s done for. The absolutely most gorgeous person in the world. Bucky knew this look, this was the look you never failed to give when you were close. So fuckin close. Bucky gave you a smile as you push him into a hot kiss by the neck. 

“Baby, you know the rules, no cumming without permission,” he says with his lips brushing yours while his voice was a soft taunt. Sighing out and looking down again, you knew if you looked up you’d see a smirk on his face. “Y/N, when I speak to you I expect an answer,” Bucky’s voice was firm with his eyes staring down at you.

Gasping when his fingers are slipped out of you, but flinch when you feel a firm slap on your pussy, a loud groan from pain left your mouth. Your vision becoming blurry with tears from the pain and pleasure. The slap was quick, but pain was unmistakable. 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

Moaning loudly when his fingers were replaced with his dick. Your walls immediately clenching causing Bucky’s grip on your hips become tigher. Thrusting inisde you in all the perfect way. The more he continued this action the faster and harder it became to hold back your orgasm.

“Please, please, I need it,” you beg, shaking legs threaten to close but you were hungry for more. Hot tears feel down your face from the pleasure.

“Wait a little longer Baby, Can you do that for me?”

God his voice was such arousing that it took all your power not to cum right there and then. Nodding quickly, you could do it..... right?

You loved being a good girl for Bucky. Sure it was fun to mess with him, but you learned your lesson after getting denied the last time you broke the rules. Bucky was a man of his word. Whatever he says goes.

“Fuck, sir. Please. I need it.”

“I know baby. Just a little bit more.” His hand rubbing fast circles didn’t help you with holding off your orgasm. 

“Wait.” you whisper. Thighs try to close and try to stop his thrusts, hoping to get a break and stop your need to cum, but it was too late. Too fuckin late.

Your bottom lip stuck between your teeth trying to push back your moans. You did try and stop it, but it was uncontrollable. Gushing all over his dick as your walls tighten painfully. Your hands gripping Bucky’s biceps. As soon as you finally came back to earth you opened your eyes to see Bucky looking at you with a look you couldn’t read. 

“I- I- I didn’t mean to, I promise. I tried. Please. it was too much. I couldn’t stop it,” desperate to make him believe you, looking up at him and leaning into his hand when he wipes your tears. Shaking legs threaten to close when metal fingers rub circles on your overstimulated clit. 

“Please believe me, sir.”

Watching his flesh hand griping his cock meanwhile metal fingers teasing your wet entrance, amazed by watching your walls clench and unclench on nothing. 

Was he going to let you off the hook? Was he in the punishing mood? What is going on? Squirming underneath Bucky as his figure towers over you. Tears drying up as you look up at him. 

“Make me believe you.”


End file.
